


What the Future Brings

by IYgurl27



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IYgurl27/pseuds/IYgurl27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seekers of the Sacred Jewel will stop at nothing to get their hands on it, which means coming in between the entire Inuyasha gang. I/K, M/S</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Future Brings

He did it again. He once again made the mistake of saying something he shouldn’t have said, resulting in a painfully loud “SIT BOY!” from Kagome. Seconds earlier, Inuyasha had spitefully blurted, “I’m tired of coming to your rescue all the time when I could have finished off every demon here in the Feudal Era. You just get in the way and slow me down. Why can’t you be more like Kikyo was, you are her reincarnation.” 

Inuyasha’s temper had yet again gotten the best of him, but a casual run-in they had with Koga earlier that day had left his ego feeling especially bruised. It never mattered how platonic Kagome’s interactions with Koga were, anything that ‘mangey wolf’ did or said always rubbed Inuyasha the wrong way.

However, this time he had gone too far. He had hurt Kagome in the worst way possible; he compared her to his old beloved Kikyo. As soon as the words escaped Inuyasha’s lips, he knew the damage he had done was irreparable and therefore kept quiet. With his face in the dirt and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo flashing him horrified looks, he felt the guilt wash over him.

“I’m going home,” Kagome announced with her backed turned to the horizontal Inuyasha. And with that, she sped off to the Bone Eater’s Well at lightning speed. She hadn’t wanted Inuyasha to see her tears, but with his keen sense of smell he could pick up the scent from miles away causing him even more grief.

_‘Boy, I really did it this time. When will I learn to keep my mouth shut? Feh, I’ll always wind up in the dirt. Kagome, please forgive me,”_ Inuyasha thought as he picked himself up off the ground. 

“Nice work, Inuyasha,” Sango said glaringly.

“Poor Kagome, I don’t know how she endures it,” Miroku chimed in while Shippo nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha hung his head low and walked off silently knowing his friends were right. His normally defensive nature took a backseat this time around.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome sat quietly at the dinner table while she played with her food. Sota and Grandpa watched as she slid a piece of sushi back and forth across her plate with her chopsticks.

“Mom, may I be excused? Kagome asked without looking up.

“Of course, dear. Is there anything you want to talk about?”

“No, thanks,” Kagome sulked. 

She gathered her dishes, placed them in the sink, and dragged her feet all the way up to her room.

“I’ll bet it’s that Inuyasha character that’s got her down,” Grandpa stated matter-of-factly.

“I’m in no rush to become a teenager,” Sota said with confusion plastered across his face.

Mrs. Higurashi giggled. “You’ve got plenty of time, Sota. But for now, let’s give Kagome some peace and quiet.”

Kagome swung open her bedroom door and hopped onto her bed, diving face first into her pillow. She hugged it close to her and nuzzled her face into it as if it were that amber-eyed half-demon. As much as she wanted to not think about their argument, nothing would stop the memory from flooding into her mind.

_'Inuyasha has never compared me to Kikyo like that before. How could he say that to me after everything we’ve been through? I’m sure he didn’t mean it, but it still hurts.’_

Kagome winced and sunk deeper into her pillow. Without looking, she reached for the radio clock on her nightstand and turned the volume knob up in hopes of drowning out her own thoughts. It was then that she realized she left her portable solar-powered radio back in the Feudal Era along with her yellow backpack. She had been in such a rush that she took off without bringing back any of her belongings. Kagome considered going back to retrieve her things, mainly as an excuse to see Inuyasha. Despite their argument, her feelings for him remained incredibly strong, but seeing him so soon after their fight caused her to feel a great deal of apprehension.

“This next song is called ‘Hard to Say I’m Sorry’ by Chicago,” Kagome listened closely.

* * *

Miroku and Sango eyed the hopeless half-demon from a distance knowing all too well that he was too stubborn to go to Kagome’s era to apologize. Inuyasha sat curled up on a tree branch sulking very subtly, releasing a few sighs and grumbles every now and then when he thought the coast was clear. 

A small breeze drifted through the air and made its way over to Inuyasha’s delicate nose. All of a sudden, he caught a whiff of her scent. He wasted no time leaping out of the tree and speeding in the direction of her sweet aroma.

He let out a huff as soon as he realized that Kagome’s yellow backpack was the culprit along with that radio contraption she had brought over from her world. As the device began blurting out words, Inuyasha decided to lie down beside it so he could continue to inhale her soft scent. His ears twitched as he heard, “This next song is called ‘Hard to Say I’m Sorry’ by Chicago,” not even knowing that the same song was being listened to by Kagome back in her time.

“Everybody needs a little time away,  
I heard her say, from each other,  
Even lovers need a holiday,  
Far away from each other,

Hold me now,  
It’s hard for me to say I’m sorry,  
I just want you to stay,  
After all that we’ve been through,  
I will make it up to you, I promise to,  
And after all that’s been said and done,  
You’re just the part of me I can’t let go.”

Inuyasha’s soft, amber eyes slowly opened as those emotional lyrics sunk in.

_‘Kagome…’_

He felt his heart pounding in his chest as his own feelings really began to surface.

* * *

Kagome absorbed the lyrics like a sponge. She listened intently as the next verse blared from the speakers.

“Couldn’t stand to be kept away,  
Just for the day, from your body,  
Wouldn’t want to be swept away,  
Far away from the one that I love,

Hold me now,  
It’s hard for me to say I’m sorry,  
I just want you to know,

Hold me now,  
I really want to tell you I’m sorry,  
I could never let you go.”

Before the song could even end, Kagome was racing down the stairs and out the front door. As she leapt into the well, it occurred to her that she wasn’t ready to let Inuyasha go.

* * *

Inuyasha stood up after the song had ended and questioned whether or not he would have the courage to go and apologize. He was quite the fearless opponent in battle, but all of that bravery quickly evaporated when it came to his feelings for Kagome.

“Time to make things right,” Inuyasha said out loud. 

He took off to the well, but stopped a few feet short of jumping in.

 _‘You can do this,’_ he thought while taking a deep breath.

“Here goes nothing,” Inuyasha said as he took another step towards the well. 

In his flustered state, he tripped over a branch and was sent flying over to the other side, causing a nice bump to form on his silver-haired head. He was a bit dizzy, but shortly after recovering, his vision became clear again and he saw Kagome climb out of the well.

“Uh, Kagome…I…uh…” was all Inuyasha managed to babble out.

Before he could finish his inarticulate sentence, Kagome fell to her knees and threw her arms around him. It took Inuyasha a few moments to register exactly what was happening. Once he came to his senses and the rosiness in his cheeks subsided, he returned Kagome’s embrace.

“I really am sorry, for the fight and all. I didn't mean any of the things I said to you, Kagome,” Inuyasha whispered softly and sincerely while his arms remained wrapped around her.

Kagome leaned back and flashed him a reassuring smile that sent chills up his spine. Just as he grabbed her hand, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye…

Kikyo.


End file.
